spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Simulator
Nature Simulator is a video game created by a woman named Hayley Waddell. The goal of the game, depending on the mode, is to go around committing acts of debauchery or helping the members of Bikini Bottom as your choice of five different characters from SpongeBob SquarePants (at least in the initial release). Beyond the game's original controversy for its graphic content was the controversy involving the developer, who was found to be mentally unstable and progressively getting worse as the development went on. This led ultimately to her demise in her home in Scunthorpe due to "unknown causes" on August 15, 2016. Plot summary The game features two primary modes: "Weezer" and "Death Grips". "Weezer" is the peaceful mode, while "Death Grips" is the violent/sexually explicit mode. Why the developer chose these names for the modes is unknown. In "Weezer", the character of your choice wakes up in an exceptionally good mood and decides to go around helping the people of Bikini Bottom. This includes minuscule tasks such as helping Patrick brush his teeth, being Sandy's test dummy, etc. It is required to win this mode by helping twenty people in Bikini Bottom before "Death Grips" is unlocked. While "Weezer" seems like it could easily be made by Nickelodeon, "Death Grips" does not. The game opens with your character taking a pill in Ibiza. They black out, and awake in Bikini Bottom with an unlimited supply of weapons from normal (guns, knives) to absurd (CD cleaners, toothbrushes) and an obscene, demonic-sounding voice in their head the player hears the entire game (ex. "That man has a haircut like Ian Watkins. Let's maim the bastard.", "She's got a fine ass...I really don't care that she's your grandmother."). From there, the only options you are given are to "kill" and "violate" every single living being in Bikini Bottom. When they are all dead, you have won "Death Grips". After giving you a slow, pan-down cutscene closeup on your character, covered in blood and miscellaneous other fluids, the game will automatically close and uninstall itself. It is impossible to reinstall on the same computer without wiping the entire hard drive, even in a virtual machine. Studying Studying is only available in "Death Grips" at what is considered in the original SpongeBob show as Mrs. Puff's boating school. If you choose to study, you have two options: "Science" and "Life Science", which will take four hours in-game each time. After studying either one of these five times, the game will give you a notification your studies are completed, and you will unlock a new murder method. In-game music In "Death Grips" mode, there are random destinations around Bikini Bottom in which you can pick up CDs. These CDs can be played in a CD player available in your inventory. These CDs are: *Merzbow - Pulse Demon *Viper - You'll Cowards *Death Grips - Exmilitary *The Gerogerigegege - Night *Wesley Willis - Greatest Hits *Ween - Chocolate & Cheese While "Weezer" does feature the CD player in your inventory, you cannot actually play anything from it. Time The game begins on June 1st in-game, and has several unlockable weapons for different holidays in the "Death Grips" mode. For example, a Steam achievement is unlocked for strangling a citizen to death with Christmas light wires that are readily available in the in-game months of December and January. Methods of murder (list incomplete) *Decapitation *Disembowelment *Slice down the middle *"Violating" someone too hard, or using a squeegee simultaneously while "violating" *Headshot *Neck slice with CD cleaner *Slow torture (note that if you choose this method, you will not be able to kill anyone else for 24 hours in-game time) *Strangling *Lure into home, shove in oven *Euthanized *Tentacles (only available in the in-game Halloween) *Fish centipede (only available if you capture three or more people, and will take three days in-game time) *Bleach funnel *Plastic bag over head *Spinal meningitis *''If you choose to study Science:'' Build a time machine and kill their mother *''If you choose to study Life Science:'' Finition mortelle (another method of "violating" too hard) *Electrocute *Skin *Force them to eat GMOs *Drown them Death of the player There is only one way the player can die, and this is in the "Death Grips" mode. A pink fish woman, appearing to be a model, will randomly spawn at one point, usually around the Krusty Krab. If you choose to "violate" her, due to her recent posterior bleaching, you will get bleach on your T-shirt and die. Game size This is the game with the most gigabytes required for installation known to date, with a whopping 72GB. By comparison, Titanfall, which many gamers consider a very large game, is 52GB. This is because of the complexity of the game's open-world nature - every possible setting in Bikini Bottom has been mapped, as well as the thousands total of weapons and positions available. "1 Night in Thom Yorke" Mod The "1 Night in Thom Yorke" mod, which appeared anonymously on The Pirate Bay the day after the game's release and quickly spread, increases the difficulty by forcing the player to make love to Thom Yorke while attempting to play. "I can't even...I can't even see the weapons, Thom Yorke's ass is in the way." -PewDiePie (for once not obnoxiously screaming), 2016 Controversies Mental stability of the developer Not much is known about the developer, other than she was a 32-year-old woman from Scunthorpe. She had one forced public appearance (in court), in which she wore a mask appearing to be of the legendary singer Wesley Willis and was removed from court after refusing to remove said mask. Hayley began working on the game when she was 16 years old, as was found through looking in the game's directory and finding files that had been created in 2000. (However, the modes were not named until 2010 at the earliest, due to "Death Grips".) It is unknown if she ever had any help with the game or not, but hopefully if anyone did help they are currently getting the therapy they need. When Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants, commented publicly online for his wish of the game to be shut down permanently, an update was released of the game just a day later. Looking inside the file directory of the game, unauthorized photos of Hillenburg on his private property could be found, some taken just hours before the update. Some bizarre files can be found in at least one version of the beta which are not featured in the actual game, such as a .txt file of Animal Farm and nuclear pornography involving Thom Yorke's sweat. Steam release The game was added to Steam Greenlight on July 12, 2016, with the only change made being some recolors and slight name changes (SpongeBoy inside of SpongeBob, Sandra instead of Sandy, Rick instead of Patrick, etc.). Nickelodeon did file a formal cease-and-desist against this version of the game; this was the incident previously mentioned in which Hayley refused to remove her mask. The only thing she stated during the trial before being removed was "you'll cowards don't even smoke crack". Despite Hayley's removal, the case was dismissed due to the 'parody' element of the game (the judge was so confused he assumed it was a joke) as well the name/color modification of the characters. The game was almost removed from Greenlight due to its sexual content, however was able to secure an M rating from the ESRB for "Intense Violence, Animated Blood, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, Use of Drugs". This led to Steam being more accepting of, and finally approving the game after a large number of votes. The game was published on Steam on August 14, 2016, just one day before Hayley's death, though this was seemingly not planned. The Steam version of the game removes the song "I Took a Pill in Ibiza", which had appeared without permission in beta versions. Politics The game became controversial upon appearances on Fox News and CNN (much like Mass Effect and RapeLay), news reporters decrying the game as "a ticking time bomb" and "a dangerous child-killer trainer" (despite the game being rated M). Immediately after the CNN report on August 17, 2016, the game's sales increased by a whopping 300% on Steam, outselling games like Fallout 4 and Grand Theft Auto V. Upon being asked about the game, presidential candidate Donald Drumpf made a major part of his campaign a promise to get Nature Simulator banned and the creator Hayley Waddell deported (never mind the fact that she was already dead during this time, as well as being in another country). After being elected, it was revealed that Drumpf had no real intentions of banning the game; in fact, leaked emails revealed he was quite the fan, and on one occasion sent unsolicited nude photos along with a love letter praising the game to Hayley before her death. Category:Video Games Category:Ponyo Fan Category:2016